crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzugami Tatsuo
Kuzugami Tatsuo was one of the strongest members of The Manji Empire and is a legendary figure in the organisation. History He is the son of an underworld organization's boss https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=17116. He was one of the founding members of Manji along with his brother Kuzugami Torao. At some point he's called 'The Strongest Delinquent in Japan' and is famous all around the country. The Manji Empire He was first mentioned when Kunou Ryuushin visited Tatsuya in hospital. When Tatsuya and Hideyuki moved to Tokyo, Tatsuya and Kuzugami fought each other, with Kuzugami easily beating Tatsuya ''Crows''; Chapter 88, page 32. As Tatsuya wasn't the type to give up easily, Kuzugami broke his arm and sent him to hospital. This came as a great surprise to Tatsuya as Bitou easily lost to a second year student. With the Manji empire being the biggest gang in Japan, most problems that occur are mainly internal. His group in the Manji was the Kuzuryuu. When Torao declared he would retire, people believed his younger brother Tatsuo would become leader since Manji grew so large because of him, but he passed over the reigns to Inou Hidejirou from his own group. When Tatsuo found out, he flipped out and beat the hell out of five guys from his brother's Kuzutora group and left town. Because of his actions, he was marked as a traitor. Tatsuo fled Tokyo and hid in Toarushi with his friend Toshio. While in Toarushi, Akazawa, a middle school acquaintance of Toshio, met up with Toshio and Tatsuo and asked if they could take out the heads of Kurotaki, Housen, T.F.O.A and Suzuran as revenge for beating them up. Tatsuo took the job to pass the time and get paid for his efforts. Akazawa takes Tatsuo to the Armament's scrapyard to take out one of the four kings, Takeda Kousei. Tatsuo enters the scrapyard and takes out four Armament guys, including Yanagi Shinji and Genba by himself and finds Takeda, with whom he easily beats and sends to hospital ''Crows''; Chapter 89, page 4. When King Joe and his Housen lieutenants leave a shop to see the Armament scrapyard as they heard about Takeda, Tatsuo walks by and recognizes them as Housen due to their bald heads and asks for King Joe. King Joe immediately recognizes him as the man who took out the Armament. When Joe asks who he is, Tatsuo says to call him the Ultraseven, as he is here to take out King Joe. Ujiie Jun takes offense to Tatsuo insulting King Joe and goes to strike him. Tatsuo knocks down Jun easily, sending him flying. King Joe tells the lieutenants to leave and bring the entire Housen Killer Corps so as to make sure Tatsuo does not leave, hoping to buy them enough time by himself. After King Joe was unconscious on the ground, Tatsuo continued to beat him and started laughing ''Crows''; Chapter 90, page 16. By the time the skinhead army arrive, they find King Joe unconscious on the ground with Tatsuo long gone. When word got out that Takeda and Joe were taken out by an unknown assailant, the delinquents believe that Nakajima and Zetton are next. However, after Zetton heard about King Joe and Takeda, he goes to look for Tatsuo himself. When Tatsuo and Toshio head back to the riverside to meet up with Akazawa to get paid, Akazawa isn't there and Zetton find Tatsuo. Tatsuo is surprised that someone actually came to challenge him. After Zetton chastises Tatsuo for fighting an already injured Takeda and King Joe, Tatsuo tells Zetton that in the world he lives in, he once got out of a hospital after being stabbed on the side with an ice-pick, only to encounter four people waiting for him outside the hospital. Thinking the four had a chance against him being in a recovering state, Tatsuo took them all out and went back to the hospital to get stitched up again, telling Zetton that this is the real world ''Crows''; Chapter 91, page 6-7. Toshio tells Zetton to leave and that Tatsuo and himself are going back to Tokyo. Tatsuo turns to Toshio and tells him what is he doing. Toshio tells Tatsuo that if he keeps getting mad and doing things on his own, he will make more enemies and drive people from his side away from him. Tatsuo tells him that everyone on his side has already left and supports Inou. Tatsuo grabs Toshio and shouts that it should have been him as he was always in all the fights for Manji and was always covered in blood for it, so why did Torao select Inou and not him ''Crows''; Chapter 91, page 12. Zetton tells an angry Tatsuo that because it's what's inside that counts and that Tatsuo is empty. This made Tatsuo angry and begins to fight Zetton. Toshio interrupts and tells Tatsuo that he is too strong and never lost a fight in his life, and the feelings and experience of guys who do, that is what Torao wants him to understand and that being the leader and being the strongest are not the same thing. Tatsuo throws Toshio out of the way and engages Zetton to a fight ''Crows''; Chapter 91, page 19. Tatsuo is initially surprised and caught off guard when Zetton takes the initiative and kicks him to the ground. Zetton continues taking on Tatsuo and Tatsuo blocks him and counters with a punch, knocking down Zetton. Zetton gets up and tackles Tatsuo, by which Tatsuo lifts Zetton up and slams him on the ground and begins to the mercilessly beats up Zetton and sends him to hospital ''Crows''; Chapter 91, page 33. After Zetton's defeat, Bouya Harumichi asked Sagawa to spread the word that Harumichi will challenge Tatsuo and meet at the Gokoku Shrine. Toshio finds the challenge and along with Tatsuo go to Gokoku shrine. When they reach Gokoku Shrine, the Gejigeji Brothers, Shimoji Koutarou and Shimoji Fukutarou ambushed Toshio and take him out straight away with a baseball bat. They turn to Tatsuo and believe they will be able to take their revenge for Tatsuo splitting the head open of one of the Gejigeji brothers. However, despite taking a baseball bat to the head, Tatsuo beats the Gejigeji brothers ''Crows''; Chapter 92, page 45. Harumichi, who had been in the toilets the entire time, came out and sees a bleeding Tatsuo turn to him. Harumichi tells Tatsuo that the fight is off and that they will fight when he gets better. Tatsuo gets angry and continues to go after Harumichi. Harumichi tells Tatsuo that he has standards and that he does not fight a person already injured, and that after a month or two when he is healed, he will fight him then ''Crows''; Chapter 93, page 7-8. An angry Tatsuo charges at Harumichi and tells him it's all bullshit. Harumichi disappointingly tells Tatsuo that he just doesn't get it and knocks out Tatsuo. Harumichi tells Toshio to take Tatsuo to hospital and when he is fully recovered, to visit him again for their fight. At an officers meeting in Tokyo, the officers demand that Tatsuo get thrown out of Manji, but the ultimate decision comes down to Inou. Toshio went to see Nakanishi Chouji, head of the Edogawa group and asks him to give him two months to get Tatsuo to change ''Crows''; Chapter 93, page 16. After two months, Toshio finds Zetton and tells him to get Harumichi and meet with them under the bridge. As Harumichi always likes to make a flash entrance, he jumps from the top of the bridge to the ground, hurting he legs. The moment Harumichi landed, Tatsuo goes straight for Harumichi and the fight starts. They are very similar and the fight lasts a while. During their fight, Inou and Nakanishi watch from above the bridge. When both Harumichi and Tatsuo are getting close to the climax of their fight, they both go for the finishing blow, and both of them connect and both fall to the ground. When Tatsuo gets up, he turns and sees that Harumichi had gotten up before him and is standing over him. Harumichi delivers the finishing blow and knocks out Tatsuo ''Crows''; Chapter 94, page 18. This shocks Toshio and when Zetton and Bouya leave, Toshio ran to Tatsuo's side. When Tatsuo woke up, he sees Toshio and asks where's Bouya Harumichi. Toshio tells him he left ages ago. Tatsuo acknowledges that he lost to Bouya Harumichi and sees Inou. Inou offers Tatsuo a cigarette and Tatsuo accepts and acknowledges Inou as a brother and leader. Tatsuo tells them that losing doesn't feel so bad after all ''Crows''; Chapter 94, page 30. After Tatsuo disbanded the Kuzuryuu group of his own volition to make up for his rebellion, he formed the new Kuzugami group with Toshio at his side, which took its place as the lowest among the nineteen groups serving the leader of the second generation of the Manji Empire, Inou Hidejirou. After Tatsuo invited the Gejigeji brothers and three others, their group rose to seven. The seven of them would share the strongest of bonds and become a force to be reckoned with and indispensable to Inou ''Crows''; Chapter 94, page 32-33. Tatsuo passed on the leadership to Toshio after graduating. Fights * Tatsuo vs. Tatsuya - Won * Tatsuo vs. Takeda Kousei, Inada Genji, Yanagi Shinji, Kawaji Koukichi, Murota Kenzou - Won * Tatsuo vs. King Joe, Ujiie Jun - Won * Tatsuo vs. Zetton - Won * Tatsuo vs. Shimoji Koutarou, Shimoji Fukutarou - Won * Tatsuo vs. Bouya - Lost Gallery Tatsuo Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Kuzumika.PNG|Kuzumika in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:The Manji Empire Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect